Night Time Activities
by RockyG16
Summary: Goten and Gohan sneak into their father's bedroom, at night, to do dirty things. Yaoi. Soncest.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This story is basically a continuation of DetoxAngel's Nighttime Activities. You don't necessarily have to read it to understand this story, but it's really hot and Deto's one of my favorite authors on here, so it's worth checking out.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Gohan and Goten hadn't spoken during their whole breakfast. As soon as he woke up, Goten had been cheery about him and his brother's late night activities with their unconscious father. Although Gohan enjoyed sucking his sleeping father's dick, he had been standoffish afterwards because he feared his dad might find out. The fear that his 16 year old brother might have developed a crush on him, also made Gohan quiet while eating his toast.

Goku walked into the kitchen, yawning, then took in the whole room with his eyes. "Good morning guys. Where's your mother?"

"Hey, Dad." Goten had spoken up first while Gohan kept his face towards his eggs. "Mom had to go out early, today."

"Oh." Goku said, taking a seat. "Guess she didn't leave me any breakfast, huh?"

"No, but I can cook something for you, Dad." Gohan piped up. He like doing things for his father because it brought them closer to each other.

"Thanks, son. That'd be great." Goku gave one of his bright, innocent smiles, making his eldest son duck his head to hide the redness appearing on his face.

Goten, watching the scene before him, turned to his father and asked, "So, how'd you sleep, Dad?" His older brother turned ten shades darker.

Goku gave a nervous chuckle and started to scratch the back of his neck. "It was great, son. Best sleep I've ever had."

Goten bought his glass of orange juice to his lips and mumbled, "Yeah, I bet it was."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Dad." Goten stood. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm gonna go and hang out with trunks, for a few."

"That's fine, have fun, Goten." Goku said.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Goten locked eyes with his brother while he kissed his father on the cheek." Bye, Daddy."

"So, you finally sucked the old guy off, huh?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Well, no. Gohan did, but I jerked it off."

"That's it?" Trunks asked in disbelief. "You didn't even taste it?"

"I'd already jizzed in my underwear when Gohan was finished. And it's not like I didn't taste him at all. Gohan caught most of the cum that he shot out, but I made out with Gohan to get a taste of it for myself."

Trunks became very interested. "You made out with Gohan? What's he taste like? Is he ruff? Does he kiss like you?-"

"Slow down. All these questions will be answered after tonight when Gohan and I do it again."

"I thought you said he was scared shitless."

Goten smirked. "He was, but you should've seen him this morning with dad. The guy was about to shoot a load, just from sitting next to him. And I know for a fact that he would jump at the chance to get another taste of dad's fat dick." Trunks started to rub the tent in his pants. "Tonight, I'm going taste both their cocks. Sleep or awake."

"Dammit, Gohan. Now I gotta go change my pants."

"Hahahahah. I gotta go make preparations for tonight. I'll text you later Trunks."

"Oh, you better."

A.N: Next chapter is going to get nasty. Not much of a plot here, so unless you guys wanna see me write about Goku, Gohan, and Goten just constantly, non-stop, fucking; then this story's only gonna be three chapters or so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Goten had just gotten out a thirty minute shower. He wanted to be as clean as he can be for the activities he'd planned out for his brother and father. Before his shower, Goten received a phone call from his mom, telling him that her mother was ill and that she'll be staying with her parents until she feels better. Goten jumped with excitement, but still expressed his concern for his grandmother. Even though he was upset from the bad news, he had still taken it as a sign to pursue his fantasy.

Goten stood in his room, naked, drying himself off. It was seven and his father usually arrives home from his sparrings with Vegeta around eight. His first step was to get Gohan at the house. Goten didn't worry too much about that because his brother was known for being predictable. The events that will occur when Goku gets home is going to be based on luck and Gohan's assistance.

Goten lied on his bed still fully unclothed, with the telephone pressed to his ear, waiting for his older brother to answer. After three rings, the phone clicked over and Gohan's voice appeared on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Gohan." The teen said with faked sorrow.

"Oh. He- hey, Goten." Gohan was clearly still shell-shocked over having his father's penis in his mouth.

"Listen, I've been feeling really bad after… Well you know. And I was just wondering if you can come over and talk?"

There was rustling on the other end. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean dad's gonna be home any minute and with grandma being sick and all-"

"Please, Gohan." The boy whined. "I promise nothing will happen."

Goten could practically see his brother biting his nails. "Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks."

The boy hung up the phone and went under his bed to pull out his toys. Goten and Trunks did a lot of things in the past, but he'd been saving his cherry for his dad. Goten was impatient, however, so over the years he had acquired a few dildos from Bulma's stash. She had so many, that the few Trunks stole for himself and Goten became unnoticed. He held his favorite one his hands. It was an eight inch. cream colored, dildo that was three inches in had made Goten cum more times than he can count.

Goten reached over and got the lube out his nightstand drawer, spread his legs opened wide, and prepared himself for his favorite past time. The first finger Goten placed in his hole stung a little, but after a few moments the pain subsided and allowed the teen to add motion. He had the house to himself, so he did not bother with being mindful of how loud he moaned. Whenever Goten played with himself this way, he felt complete. He loved to have things inside of him and although he recently found out his dad's dick was a few inches longer and thicker than the one he is preparing to penetrate himself with, he still thinks of the dildo as an extension of his fantasy. The first finger stretched him wide enough to have one more enter into Goten.

"Ugh. Mmmmh."

Goten was opening wide. _It's time for the big boy._ The Saiyan got three inches of the fake dick inside of him until his body started to restrict. The boy was never the type to give up. He saturated himself with more lube, allowing the dildo to move in deeper.

"Ahhh." Goten gasped. He loved the rush and the feelings of his ass muscles clenching down on the foreign object.

Goten pulled the dildo fully out just to push it slowing back. He kept up that pace until the images of his dad on top of him became more vivid and he sped up tempo.

"...Goten?"

The boy who was barely conscious looked at his door's entrance to find his older brother with a tent that looked as if it would tear through his jeans. Goten felt like a slut and he loved that his brother seen him like that. His eyes were barely focused, but Goten knew he wanted, needed to get fucked, now and by Gohan. The younger of the two Saiyans spread his legs even wider than they were before, granting Gohan permission to enter him.

"Please, Gohan. Fuck me, please." The boy begged.

There were no words exchanged after as Gohan tore off his clothes and positioned himself at Goten's center. The dildo was in the older brother's hands. He leaned foward to Goten's ear, placing the dilod near his mouth and whispered, "Pretend it's dad's."

This made the teen suck with earnest. He was rock hard and was close to cumming soon. Gohan was almost as big as his father and no matter how much Goten prepared before hand, this was going to hurt. The teen moaned seductively as the first few inches of brother's cock entered him. He wanted to yell to the heavens at the pain and enjoyment, but continued to blow the dildo as his brother commanded.

Since entering him, Gohan hadn't taken his eyes off his younger brother. He knew he couldn't contain himself when he walked on Goten masterbaiting. Gohan wanted to see his brother's face as he fucked him. See the gears turning in his mind as the lust takes over him. He was fully in now and waited for his brother to be fucked.

It only took a minute. The dildo came out of his mouth with a pop. "Please, Gohan. I-I need you."

This drove him crazy. Gohan began to pound in and out of his brother. Taking long, deep strokes that had Goten gaping open. The boy lifted his head and caught his brother's lips. The two got into an passionate tongue war, but ending when Gohan broke the kiss.

"I'm gonna cum." He warned.

"Cum in me. Cum in me." Goten pleaded. "I want all of you."

Gohan came into his brother with a yell that would've startled all their neighbors if they had any. Goten then followed suit with a sultry moan. Gohan collapsed on top of his brother and washed him kisses on the side of his shoulder.

"That felt great." Gohan said. "I love you."

"Yeah." Goten nodded, out of breath. "I love you too. Just remember that when dad gets home."

A.N: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be the last, but it's going to be hot. Promise.


End file.
